Su primera tormenta
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: ¡El cielo me quiere matar!


_Este es mi primer fanfic de Frozen (sin contar el par de crossovers que hice jeje ) Así que... qué forma más rara de iniciar en el fandom ¿no?  
_

_Admito que para escribir este fic me inspire en un fic en ingles que se llama "New To You" de HamhaPHKFan. Aunque lo leí con un traductor, al terminar de leerlo también terminé vomitando arcoiris xDD ok no  
_

_En fin. Escribí este fic solo porque quiero... ¿cómo decirlo? experimentar con algo, y no con el fic ni con los personajes precisamente, sino que quiero... probar cómo reaccionan los lectores con fics de este tipo. Bien podría no recibir ningún review o recibir dos o tres. No les diré para qué quiero saber esto, mi mente es malvada wuajaja xDD  
_

_Oigan, este es mi fic numero 30! ¡Genial! :D_

* * *

**Su primera tormenta**

Puede que él haya visto nevadas, visto ventiscas de nieve que cubren un reino por completo. También había visto el cálido cielo de verano. Pero era claro que no había visto nunca algo como eso.

El día había sido soleado, no había aparecido ninguna nube en el cielo hasta esa tarde. Anna le estaba mostrando a Kristoff los jardines del castillo, incluso le presentó a la familia de patos que ahí vivían. Mientras tanto, Olaf igualmente paseaba con Sven, tratando de atrapar algún ave que por ahí pasaba. Fue de ese modo que el muñeco, al ver el cielo azul, se percató que este comenzaba a cambiar.

Una gran nube gris se estaba aproximando, cada vez se acercaba más. Se veía espeluznante. ¿Y cómo no notar el fuerte viento que sacudía los árboles? El viento llegó tan fuerte y repentino que realmente fue muy brusco sentirlo.

Olaf asumió que iba a caer una nevada. No le molestaban las nevadas, pero sí se le hacía muy extraño que nevara en pleno verano, él tenía entendido que aún faltaban meses para el invierno. Primero pensó que se trataba de Elsa, que tal vez por algún motivo se sentía triste y había traído el invierno al reino, otra vez. Aunque no tenía sentido ya que la reina se veía muy feliz la ultima vez que la vio.

Olaf estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Anna y preguntarle qué le estaba sucediendo al cielo, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Dio un paso pero se detuvo, sorprendido al ver una pequeña gota de agua caer delante de él. Miró la pequeña nube que tenía encima, la que había creado Elsa para que él no se derritiera, pensó que quizá su "nevada personal" se estaba comenzando a derretir y en vez de copos estaba tirando agua. Pero la nube seguía normal, dentro de lo que cabe, las raras eran las nubes enormes del cielo.

Sven salió huyendo, buscando un lugar para refugiarse. Olaf miró al reno sin comprender, pero pensó que debía pasar algo muy malo para que saliera corriendo de esa forma.

El azul del cielo fue desapareciendo, las nubes habían tomado su lugar, cubriendo el sol, llenando de sombras el reino entero. Olaf se estaba comenzando a asustar de verdad, se suponía que aún faltaban horas para la noche. Y de una nube gris logró ver un gran destello de luz que lo dejó muy inquieto. ¿Acaso el sol peleaba con las nubes? ¿se había enojado porque lo habían cubierto?

Un rayo cayó a lo lejos, seguido por un estruendoso ruido a los pocos segundos. Olaf lanzó un grito y salió corriendo en busca de Anna, de Kristoff, de Sven ¡de quien sea! Pero los ruidos no se detenían y menos las luces escalofriantes que el cielo producía.

La lluvia se intensificó y Olaf fue alcanzado por esta. ¡Y los muñecos de nieve no pueden mojarse!

No importa que Elsa le haya dado una pequeña nevada a Olaf para que no se derritiera, es seguro que la nieve no debe mojarse. No se puede comparar una diminuta nube que echa pequeños copos sobre el muñeco de nieve a enormes nubes grises de las cuales caen centenares de miles de gotas de agua. Si Olaf se quedaba ahí afuera, no iba a terminar bien.

La tormenta era tan intensa que el pequeño muñeco de nieve no podía ver nada más que agua, ni podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de esta agua chocar contra el suelo. Parecía como si quisieran atacarlo desde arriba. Y lo peor era cuando las nubes grises formaban una extraña linea desfigurada y brillante que chocaba a toda velocidad contra la tierra y provocaba un tormentoso trueno.

Olaf no conocía aún suficientemente el castillo como para decir que la entrada más cercana era a la derecha o a la izquierda, y con la dificultad de ver entre la lluvia era mucho más difícil, siquiera saber si chocaría contra un muro.

Logró llegar a un lugar en donde no caía tanta agua, entró rápidamente y se escondió, temiendo que lo que sea que lo estuviera atacando antes no lo encontrara. Pero el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al caer se hicieron más fuertes, ya que chocaban contra el techo del que era el establo. Había unos cuantos caballos dentro, los cuales no parecían tan asustados. Pero Olaf no sabía qué hacer y tampoco sabía qué sucedía.

Gritó el nombre de Anna, después el de Kristoff, luego el de Sven y por ultimo gritó el nombre de Elsa, haber si alguien lo escuchaba y venía a rescatarlo. Pero temió que por el fuerte ruido que se escuchaba afuera, no pudieran escuchar su voz.

Los rayos y relámpagos no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Olaf estaba muy aterrado, más aún con las goteras que había en el establo, y que los caballos intentaran comerse la zanahoria que lleva por nariz no ayuda mucho.

Olaf se refugió en una esquina, donde caía menos agua de las goteras, alejado de los charcos. Cerró los ojos pero no dejaba de ser aterrador. Aún oía el ruido de la tormenta. Se mantuvo así por escalofriantes minutos hasta que finalmente alguien llegó, buscándolo.

-¡Olaf!- lo llamaron-. ¡¿Olaf, estás ahí dentro?!

-¡ELSAAA!- Olaf dio un salto y corrió hasta la reina para darle un desesperado abrazo.

-Olaf ¿estás bien, amiguito?- ella se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Creo que el cielo quiere matarme.- respondió, aterrado.

-¿Matarte?- preguntó, perpleja. Echó un vistazo al tormentoso cielo y después volvió su vista hacía Olaf-. No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?- el ruidoso ruido de un rayo hizo que Olaf se sostuviera más fuerte de Elsa-. ¡Ese ruido otra vez! ¿Acaso el cielo se está cayendo? ¿Se está derritiendo? ¡Va a terminar inundando el reino!

-Tranquilo, eso no sucederá.- le dijo, aunque sabía que si había suficiente lluvia, era posible que eso pasara en ciertas partes-. Es solo una tormenta.

-¿Como una tormenta de nieve?

-Sí, pero de agua, es solo el clima, el clima no quiere hacerte daño, Olaf.

-¿Y qué son esas luces y esos ruidos?- preguntó, paranoico, mientras se escuchaba caer un rayo más.

-Son relámpagos y rayos, no pasa nada. Son parte de la tormenta.

-¿No hacen daño?- preguntó, sin convencerse.

-No te harán daño si no te tocan, y los rayos caen muy lejos de aquí, es poco probable que uno...

Y como si la tormenta desafiara lo que Elsa decía, un trueno se escuchó, mucho más cerca que los anteriores, haciendo que la joven reina se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño grito que trató de contener mientras daba un fuerte apretón a Olaf por el susto que se llevó.

-El...sa.- dijo Olaf con dificultad.

-Ay, lo siento.- lo soltó de su apretado abrazo, apenada por haberse asustado.

-¿Elsa?- él la miró con detenimiento y se preocupó-. Estás empapada.- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una parte del establo donde no corría mucho viento.

-Oh, no pasa nada, Olaf. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Kristoff y Anna no lograron encontrarte, todos te estábamos buscando.- explicó.

-¿Por qué no te cubriste formando hielo?

-El agua no siempre se lleva bien con el hielo, mucho menos con la nieve. Me alegra tanto que no te haya pasado nada.

-Y por poco no me salvo, la tormenta me había alcanzado, corrí hasta que terminé en este lugar.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí. Estoy segura de que si nos apresuramos...

-¡No, no quiero salir allá afuera!- gritó, asustado-. ¡¿Qué pasa si nos golpea un rayo?!

Elsa rió un poco por su comentario.

-Te digo que es poco probable que nos alcance uno.

Pero el clima parecía querer contradecirla. Tan pronto dijo eso, otro trueno fuerte se escuchó junto a un destello de luz que iluminó la oscuridad por unos pequeños instantes.

Olaf corrió a esconderse tras de la reina al asustarse por la luz del relámpago.

A Elsa tampoco le animaba mucho tener que salir de nuevo a la lluvia. También comprendía por qué Olaf estaba tan asustado, él nunca había visto la lluvia, menos una tormenta eléctrica, él sólo conocía las nevadas y los días soleados. Esto era nuevo para él.

-Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la tormenta se calme.- aceptó-. Espero que sea pronto.

Olaf observó la fuerte lluvia caer y los rayos azotar la tierra en algún lugar lejos de ahí. Miró a Elsa que parecía muy calmada.

-¿Tú no le temes a la tormenta?

-No, yo... ya he visto muchas.- suspiró con algo de melancolía-. ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera tormenta que veo fuera de mi habitación en mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Así es.- hizo un gesto algo triste al contestar-. Siempre lo veía desde mi ventana, en mi habitación fría y oscura, completamente sola. Cuando era niña siempre fue así, creo que en ese entonces sí le tenía algo de miedo.

-Ahora estás más cerca de la tormenta ¿Aún así no le temes?

-Tal vez sólo un poco.- sonrió al recordar cómo se había asustado momentos atrás por un trueno-. Pero ya no estoy encerrada y tampoco estoy sola.

Olaf volvió a mirar la lluvia y caminó hasta ella, Elsa lo miró, confundida. Olaf sacó uno de sus brazos de madera para poder tocar el agua. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era tan mala.

-¿Así que así son las tormentas con agua?- miró al cielo gris con intriga e impresión.

Otro rayo cayó, seguido por un trueno. Olaf se volvió a asustar y regresó corriendo a los brazos de Elsa. Ella trató de consolarlo.

-Calma, no pasa nada.- le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza de nieve-. Lo bueno de las tormentas es que después viene el arcoiris.

-¿Arcoiris? ¿Es como una aurora?

-Sí, es como una aurora, pero más tranquila y se ve en el cielo azul, durante el día. Podemos verlo después, claro, si es que la tormenta no termina al anochecer.

Pasaron varios minutos más, la tormenta se aligeró un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para salir, pero al parecer sí para que alguien más llegara.

-¿Elsa? ¿Olaf?- preguntó la chica que llegaba, la hermana menor de la reina.

-¿Anna?- se sorprendió la rubia al verla llegar-. ¡Estamos aquí!

Anna caminó hacía los dos, estaba completamente mojada, temblando de frio. Su vestido pesaba por lo húmedo que estaba. Caminaba abrazándose con ambos brazos.

-¡Anna, los rayos no te golpearon!- Olaf corrió hasta ella y la abrazó por las rodillas.

-¡Ay! Frio, frio, frio.- se quejó la princesa, temblando aún más por el agarre del muñeco de nieve.

-Oh, lo siento, no debo abrazar a las personas con frio.- dijo, un poco apenado pero sonriendo igualmente. Otra idea pasó por su cabeza y volteó a ver a la reina-. ¿A ti no te daba frio, Elsa?

-Claro que no, Olaf, no podría darme frio contigo.

-Eso lo dices porque tú te la vives en el frio, Elsa.- dijo Anna, sin darle mucha gracia, mientras temblaba por el agua fría-. Debiste avisarnos que habías encontrado a Olaf. Yo y Kristoff los hemos estado buscando por más de una hora.

-Créeme que no anima mucho salir ahora, y a Olaf le asustan los rayos.

-Ja, ja, ja ¿Le asustan los rayos?- se rió la princesa de forma despreocupada-. Pero si los rayos son sólo luces y ruido, no hacen daño.- dijo con confianza, dando una sonrisa burlona, como si se creyera de lo más valiente. El terrible sonido de un trueno le derrumbó la apariencia-. ¡Ahh!

Anna gritó y corrió hasta su hermana, la abrazó con fuerza al igual que Olaf. Elsa resopló, ahora tenía que abrazar a dos asustados. No hizo más que corresponderles el abrazo con cariño.

-Ah... Anna, ¿donde está Kristoff?- preguntó Olaf a los pocos segundos.

-Está por ahí buscándonos, pero no se preocupen, seguro que nos encuentra pronto.- dijo, acurrucándose más en el abrazo de su hermana, sin quererse levantar y volver a sentir frio.

Elsa le dio a su hermana una mirada entre seria y desconfiada.

-Está bien, iré a buscarlo.- se resignó, soltando a su hermana y dirigiéndose a la salida del establo-. Quédense aquí, volveré sana y salva.

Tan pronto Anna salió, se resbaló y cayó en el lodo, ensuciándose por completo el vestido.

-¡Sana y salva, dije!- gritó, fastidiada, sin darle oportunidad a los otros dos de preguntar si ella se encontraba bien. Se levantó con dificultad y siguió caminando en la lluvia hasta que se perdió de vista-. Detesto las tormentas.

Elsa no pudo evitar soltar unas risas, pero se preguntó si hacía lo correcto en dejar salir a Anna en la tormenta, ya que parecía que la perdida en la tormenta terminaría siendo ella.

-Ya no te asustes, Olaf.- dijo Elsa, unos minutos después-. Mira, la tormenta se está calmando.

Aún seguía la lluvia muy fuerte, pero considerablemente más débil que al principio. Olaf se separó un poco de Elsa y miró la lluvia, ya sin rayos ni truenos.

-Ya no da tanto miedo ¿verdad, Elsa?

-No.- sonrió un poco-. Ya no da.

Y así pasaron su primera tormenta.


End file.
